Delineando mi piel
by Divinemoustache
Summary: Sakura no entiende por qué Sasuke tiene la extraña manía de delinear su piel con un permanente negro. Una historia de personajes desgastados, ensombrecidos y angustiados.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia, por el contrario, sí, prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

_Delineando mi piel. _

_Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno._

* * *

A Sasuke le gustaba pintarme la piel. Era blanca y lisa, sin impurezas. Siempre que dormía en la cama me despertaba el frío rotulador permanente, negro y grueso que usaba para marcarme. Nunca supe por qué lo hacía. Al principio pensé lo más común: dibujaba su nombre con precisión y claridad, una simple muestra de posesión para marcar lo que era suyo y de nadie más, pero eso pronto se fue.

Pronto vi que además escribía cualquier cosa, creo que era cualquier cosa que le viniera en mente. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero le dejé hacer porque le quería y le tenía miedo y eso me arrastraba más a él. Tenía miedo de que por la noche se despertara de una pesadilla y me extrangulase creyendo que era el enemigo. Me escribía y eso me aliviaba.

Sasuke volvió después a la guerra, porque se lo debía a Naruto y a nadie más. Era sombrío, como un gran agujero negro, que asustaba y absorbía las almas atormentadas, desgarradas y débiles como la mía para atormentarlas y moldearlas y acomodarlas a su ser. A veces creo que nací con el único fin de adaptarme a todo lo que fuera Sasuke. Mi cuerpo encajaba con el suyo y solo tenía que soportar los golpes que ofrecían los maltratos psicológicos, los silencios y la extrañas obsesiones y actos como el pintar mi piel con un color negro y grueso por la noche.

Mi piel empalideció, mis facciones se borraron, mi pelo empezó a caerse y el brillo de mis ojos reflejaban angustia y tristeza. Sin embargo, yo era feliz y mi felicidad me consumía como un cigarrillo de los que fumaba Shikamaru. No sabía el por qué de mi aspecto, años atrás había aguantado el mismo trato frío y distante que me ofrecía Sasuke y conservaba la vitalidad y la juventud que me correspondían. Ahora moría entre el sexo, sus ojos negros y sus marcas sobre mi piel.

Un día dejó de escribir palabras y simplemente empezó a delinear los contornos de mis huesos y mis músculos... dibujaba líneas y curvas y empecé a creer que sentía interés por mi cuerpo, queriendo grabarlo a la perfección por una nueva fascinación y deseo al tenerme para él, dipuesta a morir lentamente y sin color con una agradable sonrisa y sensación de felicidad bajo mis poros.

Poco a poco recuperé el color a melocotón gracias a las lineas que ahora dibujaba sobre mi cuerpo, con su expresión concentrada con un deje de obsesión. Se estaba enamorando de mí y creía que sus ojos recuperarían algo de la niñez que le fue arrancada.

Aquel día me desperté, palpando a mi alrededor en busca de mi amor oscurecido. Comprobé que había despertado y escuché el sonido de la cocina. Fui con paso tranquilo y expresión de serenidad, mirando con ternura la escena de Sasuke preparándose el desayuno. Cogía el cuchillo con elegante maestría que solo él poseía y cortaba el pan de molde concentrado y cuidadoso.  
Un extraño déjà vu me recorrió la mente y viajó hasta mi espina dorsal en forma de calambre, a tal punto que mis piernas temblaron y tuve que sujetarme en el marco de la puerta. Un miedo irracional recorrió mi cuerpo y automáticamente crucé la habitación hasta situarme en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Me deshice de la parte superior y seguí con la vista todos los trazos negros de mi piel, que marcaban mis órganos, mis huesos y mis vasos sanguíneos con precisión.  
Caí al suelo al borde del colapso, la respiración me fallaba y el oxígeno no entraba.

Asocié el mismo gesto que utilizaba mi dulce amor cuando cortaba el pan con el que usaba para delinearme con el permanente y comprendí que algún día dejaría de usar el cuchillo para el pan y empezaría a usarlo sobre mi piel. Miré una vez más mi reflejo y empecé a observar pequeñas marcas rojizas de las cuales empezaba a abrirse paso la sangre. Mi rostro quedó desencajado pero al ver que en esa pequeña visión futura sería Sasuke el que me cortara y delineara mi piel sangrante, ya no me pareció tan terrorífico aquel hecho e incluso sentí cierta tranquilidad, como si no me importara morir en manos de un frío asesino.

El gran agujero negro se había tragado mi parte racional, mi parte cuerda, mi amor propio y solo la desesperación por servir a Sasuke era lo que me había mantenido con vida aquel tiempo. Yo, Sakura, vivía con esa especie de curiosidad y obsesión por el miedo a algo que amaba y solo podía esperar mi poética muerte.

* * *

No hago historias demasiado largas normalmente. También describo poco los escenarios y el tiempo y me gusta dar imágenes metafóricas, fugaces y no muy elaboradas como sensaciones y emociones puntuales, sin profundizar en exceso.

**_Espero que os haya gustado esta historia._**

La idea de este relato me vino al recordar una historia de miedo que leí hace mucho tiempo: un hombre secuestraba a una mujer y para matarla decidía reseguir la figura de su cuerpo con un cuchillo para que muriera desangrada. Obviamente el mío es algo más... "poético". Para mí, Sasuke es alguien que después de la guerra se convierte en una persona sin esperanza. Sus vivencias son demasiado traumáticas como para superarlas y finalmente el personaje es abocado a una extraña demencia, aunque conserva siempre sus rasgos fríos y atractivos.

**La imagen utilizada pertenece a " art/Sad-Sakura-68539017"**

_Hasta la próxima, devoradores de historias._


End file.
